


happy place

by absolutelythere



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pining, mando is sad but also horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelythere/pseuds/absolutelythere
Summary: dyn knows he can’t be with her, so he learns to rely on his imagination.a one shot that was supposed to be short but isn’t really that short oops.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Dyn Jarren/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	happy place

The Mandalorian was sitting across from her, admiring her sleepy figure. She was dozing off, not fully asleep, he concluded, taking into account how her fingers would move to brush against her thick blanket and shift around often, trying to find a comfortable position on the seat. 

The day was slow, but he quickly found a way to keep his mind occupied. Daydreaming, he thought, was a wonderful way to take advantage of his growing feelings towards the young woman while being as discreet as possible. He noticed these creations in his mind became more frequent as his attractions towards her grew. He didn’t even know he was capable of such thoughts until he met her.

Mando’s eyes came to rest on the sight of her lips. She had rubbed on a sweet salve a few minutes before, making them look soft and tempting. He sighed and imagined the feel of his lips pressed to hers. He saw her lips form a slight frown in her sleepy daze and wondered if it would really hurt to remove his helmet to kiss away at her sleepy pout. 

But of course, the Mandalorian knew that just because he could didn’t mean he should. He wasn’t stupid enough to let his feelings prevent him of The Way. He would not risk losing his religion, his culture, his life, for a girl who he wasn’t sure reciprocated his feelings. Which is why he would just resort to the images in his head, where everything worked out perfectly.

The hunter distracted himself with her lips again, wondering if she was an experienced kisser. He was curious about whether she was rough or gentle. Did she like to have her lips nipped at? Where would she place her hands while kissing him? He envisioned the feel of her lips on his neck, his hands, his chest, his-

He noticed that the blood that had been making him flush under the helmet was suddenly traveling south. The Mandalorian shifted in his seat and he took a deep breath to compose himself. It was in these moments that he was thankful to have a helmet on. He could get away with marveling at her figure while being subtle.

His eyes lingered on the rest of her features. The arch of her eyebrows, the curve of her nose, the bend of her jaw leading down to her neck...

It was almost as if she knew what he was thinking about because her head turned in certain way to reveal more of her neck. He was instantly drawn to it. The Mandalorian had never really realized how attracted he could be to a neckline until now. He was grateful that she had a liking to tops that exposed her décolletage in the most lovely way. He dreamed of pressing his lips to her jaw, then dragging them down lightly across the expanse of her neck, making quick work of finding her sweet spots. 

Mando closed his eyes and his mind drifted to take him to the happiest place of all. He was alone with her, tangled in silky sheets. Her bare body was pressed tightly underneath him as he thrusted passionately into her. She was mewling the most delicious sounds into his ear as he tucked his face into the side of her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin. She arched against him, her chest against his. Her hands were traveling up the warm skin of back, lightly scratching until her fingers felt his thick hair and decided to tangle themselves into it. Her thighs were wrapped tightly around his hips to keep him as close as possible. 

As if he would even think about moving away. 

One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other was between her legs, his fingers working at her core to increase her pleasure. He pressed wet kisses to her jaw and nipped at her earlobe as she held him impossibly closer.

Suddenly, the hunter’s thoughts shifted and he was still in bed with her, but now his head was between her legs. He ran his hands against her smooth skin and slung her thighs on his shoulders. He felt her shiver with anticipation against him as he peppered her hips with kisses. She begged for him and he eagerly obliged, not wanting to deny her. Her moans echoed in his mind.

As the Mandalorian’s mouth got busy, he kept his hands occupied. His fingers squeezed her hips and danced against the gentle curve of her bare waist. His hands roamed upwards until he was met with the warm flesh of her breasts. He cupped them greedily as she tugged at his hair. He groaned at the wonderful sensation and his hand searched for hers, intertwining their fingers. She rocked against his mouth and whispered soft orders, which Mando happily followed. 

He imagined being with her all the time, wanting nothing more than to show his true feeling by actions rather than words. He longed for a time where he could embrace and hold and kiss and love her unconditionally. It had been a year since she had barged into his life so suddenly and took him completely by surprise.

In the blink of an eye, the fantasy that had been concocted in Mando’s mind came to an end. The hunter felt a numb feeling settle into the pit of his stomach as reality hit.

This is all it would ever be. 

His imagination. His stupid dream. His happy place.

The Mandalorian would have never expected to rely so emotionally on the young woman sitting before him. He had grown to trust her and to open up to her, something that he had never really done with anyone before. 

But he couldn’t possibly tie her down. She was younger than him and had responsibilities of her own. How could he possibly expect for her to drop everything and wait for him when she hadn’t even seen his face? 

So he quickly shut down this delusional dream of his and hesitantly peeled his eyes away from her. With a wistful sigh, he shifted his focus to the dark floor and closed his eyes.

Little did he know, that right across from him, the woman who Dyn so desperately wanted was in a happy place of her own, mirroring his own thoughts and yearning for the day when they would come true.


End file.
